Death To Her Majesty
by BebeStar
Summary: The Gundam pilots think of a plan to kill Relena. Not for people who like Relena. Please R/R


**Death To Her Majesty**

Author's note: Yeah, this is what you've been waiting for: I don't own Gundam Wing or Endless Waltz, they belong to their rightful owners.

  
  


Thanks: I would like to thank my brother for thinking of another word for highness (majesty.) My friend Saibie for helping me with this story! Thanks! I hope you enjoy the story!

"Hey, so you have finally arrived," said Duo, sitting on a chair with his feet on the table. Around the table sat Trowa, Wufei and Heero.

"Hehe, yeah, I got your note, I shouldn't even be down here, but after what Relena did to me... well, I couldn't resist." Quatre said shyly at first, but then with a gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah, I would be down here if I were you too. After she made you go on a blind date with her annoying, self-conscious, irritating secretary," said Duo.

When Quatre heard 'secretary' he gave a shudder. "Please don't remind me."

"Can we get on with this?" demanded Wufei.

"Yeah, yeah," Duo gestured to Quatre the only chair left around the table. "Okay, we all know why we are here, to kill Relena. We all have our own reasons. First, Heero, you had the chance to kill her, oh, so many times, WHY DIDN'T YOU?" Duo said.

Four pairs of eyes landed on Heero. Heero stared back, "I didn't want to look foolish, I ran out of bullets."

Then came a chorus of 'oh.'

"Okay, anyone have any ideas on how to kill Relena?" said Duo, looking around. "Wufei, why don't you go first."

"My idea is that we just kill her with a thousand lashes from the Sword of Justice," Wufei stated.

"Uh-huh," Duo said, writing it down. "A thousand lashes."

"FROM THE SWORD OF JUSTICE!" Wufei yelled.

"Yeesh, man, take it easy," Duo said while writing it down on the paper so hard he broke his pencil. "Now look at what you made me do!"

Magically, from God knows where, Trowa handed Duo a pen.

"I don't want a pen, last time, I was chewing on it and it exploded all over my mouth."

Trying again, Trowa handed Duo a pencil.

"Thanks, ya happy Wufei?" Duo said, showing Wufei the paper with his idea. 

Wufei just glared back.

"So, Heero, what do you have in mind on how to kill Relena?"

An evil smirk came onto Heero's lips. "I have two ideas, first tie her to a railroad track, and wait for the train to come. Second, put a spear through her and throw her off a bridge into a swarm of hungry sharks."

"Impressive," Duo said while writing it all down.

"Well, my idea is that we kill her the old traditional way. Call her a witch and 

a) hang her

b) throw her off a cliff

c) burn her.

Isn't that a good idea? She deserves death after she tried to dye my precious hair blonde!" Duo said, while touching his hair lovingly. "Trowa, your turn."

"Bury Relena alive," Trowa said.

The pilots waited for him to say more, but nothing came out of his mouth. Duo said a silent thank you to Trowa, and wrote down the three words.

"Quatre, take it away - wait a minute." Duo turned toward Trowa. "Why do you want to kill Relena?" The other Gundam pilots turned toward Trowa. "The reasons are obvious to all of us why we want to kill her, but not you. Wufei, because Relena is a woman, Heero, because he just wants to kill her plain and simple. Quatre with the blind date, and me, the," shudder "hair incident. But why you?"

"She doesn't like my hair and Heavyarms."

"'Kay, can understand that, Quatre take it away."

"My idea is that we put her in a room full of scorpions, snakes and spiders." Quatre said with a gleam in his eyes again.

"Okay, now we decided which way to kill Rele--" Duo didn't get to finish when a gun was pointed right in his face.

"We do it my way with the spear. Any objections?" Heero ask, pointing his gun from one Gundam pilot to the next. No one objected, not even Wufei or Duo.

"Okay, we do it Heero's way. He'll provide the location and spear," said Duo.

"We'll meet at the beach, near Morris Bridge, we'll do it there."

There came a nod from each pilot, and they stood up and left the basement of Quatre's mansion. Their headquarter for this mission, code named Death # 5812739.

  
  


"Miss Relena, like you have a vid call from like, some guy, he didn't give his name, but he was, like hot," said Relena's annoying, self-conscious, irritating secretary.

"Thank you," Relena said, wondering who it could be. Turning on her vid phone she saw him. The guy she fell in love with, and still is, her knight in shining armor. "Heero."

"Relena, meet me at the beach near Morris Bridge tonight at 7." Heero said before turning off his vid phone.

Relena just stared at the screen in front of her which used to contain the image of Heero. 'Meet me at the beach tonight.' Heero is asking her to go meet him at the beach! A smile spread across her face, becoming bigger and bigger by the minute. What was she going to wear? What about the blue dress she just bought? Yes, that would be perfect. With a smile on her face, Relena did her work, waiting til 7.

  
  


Relena look at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a casual blue dress, perfect she said to herself and headed out the door. She entered the limo and started daydreaming of what Heero would say to her.

"We've arrived, Miss Relena," said her butler (I forgot his name.)

"Thank you," said Relena as she got out. Relena look around, she found a couple of figures in the distance, one whom she thought was Heero. The figures started walking toward her, and she found out Heero wasn't just there, but also the rest of the Gundam pilots.

"Hey Relena!" said the always happy Duo.

"Hi Duo, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei," said Relena, although she was smiling, she was disappointed that Heero wasn't alone.

"So, we called you to come here because we are planning a surprise party to Noin and Milliardo. It's just a party to them for working so hard these last weeks," explained Duo, and started planning the party with Relena and Quatre. They were walking toward the Morris Bridge, behind them were Trowa, Heero and Wufei. Wufei bended down and got the spear which was buried in the sand. After a long fight, Heero gave Wufei the privilege to kill Relena.

At the bridge, Relena, Quatre, and Duo were still talking about the party when Wufei lifted the spear and was about the shoot it through Relena's body when she turned around. Relena stared at the spear, when all of a sudden... BANG!!

Heero stood there with a smoking gun. Relena stood clutching her stomach, her face full of pain and shock. Then Relena collided to the groung, saying 'Heero' and died.

The butler, who witnessed the murder started cheering. "YES!! She's finally dead. The brat is dead! Thank you!"

The Gundam pilots smiled or smirk at their work, but in Trowa's case stood emotionless.

"This time I didn't run out of bullets," Heero said with a smirk on his face.

"So, should we just leave her here?" ask Quatre.

"Do we care?" Wufei replied.

  
  


That's the end, thanks for reading the story!

  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  


What are you doing down here? I said that was the end! Bye!

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Who do you think you are, that was the end! Nothing else! 

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  


This really is the end!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You don't read very good do you?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sayonara!


End file.
